The invention relates to an actuating drive for driving a movably mounted furniture part, comprising at least one actuating arm for connecting to the furniture part. The at least one actuating arm is implemented to be moveable between a first and a second end position, a damper damps both a movement of the at least one actuating arm into the first end position and a movement of the at least one actuating arm into the second end position, and the damper carries out a damping stroke during damping. A coupling mechanism couples the at least one actuating arm or a actuating part that is or can be connected to the actuating arm to the damper at least during the movements of the at least one actuating arm into the two end positions, and the coupling mechanism has an actuator to carry out the damping stroke of the damper. The invention further relates to furniture with a furniture body and at least one furniture part that mounted movably, preferably about a horizontal axis, preferably in the form of a flap, and at least one actuating drive arranged on a furniture body according to the invention, and the at least one actuating arm of the actuating drive is connected to the at least one furniture part.
An actuating drive is known from WO 2005/075778 A1. In this solution, a damper is mounted in a floating manner on the housing of the actuating drive and is acted on by a complex lever mechanism to carry out the damping stroke. This embodiment requires a considerable amount of space. The lever mechanism to act on the damper is also susceptible to wear and is expensive because of its complexity.
The objective technical object of the present invention is therefore to provide an actuating drive which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art mentioned and is characterised in particular by a compact construction. A further object of the invention is to provide furniture with an actuating drive of this kind.